Diabetes is classified into type 1 diabetes, type 2 diabetes, diabetes in pregnancy, and other types. In a certain stage of type 1 diabetes and type 2 diabetes, insulin infusion therapy is effective. Such an insulin therapy is essential particularly for type 1 diabetes.
In healthy people, basal insulin secretion and additional insulin secretion occur. The basal secretion momentarily varies in level with providing a sufficient amount over 24 hours for maintaining homeostasis in the body, while the additional insulin secretion matches a sufficient amount of insulin in response to ingestion of nutrients and other physiological conditions. In order to bring blood insulin concentration of patients with insulin deficient diabetes to that of healthy people, a predetermined amount of insulin must be continuously infused to the patients, and moreover, when necessary, a required amount of insulin must be additionally infused. CSII is a technique developed for realizing continuous infusion of insulin, and through this technique, insulin is continuously infused to diabetes patients by means of an insulin pump for CSII (Non-Patent Document 1). More than 500,000 type 1 diabetes patients in worldwide are now receive this therapy every day. For maintaining the blood glucose level of the diabetes patients at that of healthy people, it is important that the insulin infusion rate of a CSII pump be adjusted to a predetermined level required for individual patients.